Love is a creepy thing
by xDreamInTechnicolourx
Summary: When Elena's first cousin, Sonny, comes over to stay at Mystic Falls Damon is determined to make her fall in love with him – too bad he didn't consider that he may fall for her as well. Sonny/Damon. Story is WAY better than the Summary. R


**Disclaimer: I own nothing – though I seriously wish I owned the Salvatore brothers…**

**Summary: When Elena's first cousin, Sonny, comes over to stay at Mystic Falls Damon is determined to make her fall in love with him – too bad he didn't consider that he may fall for her as well. Sonny/Damon. **

"So, why am I here again?"

"Because, Elena's first cousin is coming to visit from Los Angeles and I promised her I'd be there."

"Yeah, but why do _I _have to be here,"

"Look, Damon. I know it might be hard to accept that Elena chose _me _over _you_-"

"Yeah, I reckon she inherited that annoying habit of making rubbish choices from that whacko father of hers."

"Shut up. Anyway, can you at least _try _to be civil whilst we're at her house?"

"You've got one hour, lover boy. Then I'm releasing the inner jackass, mkay?"

"Deal."

I groaned as Stefan pounded on the door – knowing full well that it'd piss me off. I swear, that boy is pushing his luck.

"Hey Stefan. Damon." The smell of lavenders and coffee ran up my nostrils and tickled the back of my throat – I sniffed out a whisky in Elena's cabinet, after all, there's nothing more charming than a drunk vampire, right? I nodded my head at the ever-beautiful Elena, it sucks that, even though she rejected me (twice), I still can't resist her perky nature. It's unfair how everyone always loves Stefan more than me – ever since we were human, it was always: 'Ooh Stefan, you're so brave;' 'Stefan! You're so smart!' 'Stefan you always do the right thing,' 'Stefan you have such amazing self control;' 'Damon, why can't you be more like your brother Stefan?' Shit, I sound like some spoilt brat on one of those pathetic reality shows – you know, the ones where people spend ten hours just bitching and whining about how crap life is. They should try being a vampire, or at least have to put up with a goody-two-shoes brother for over a hundred years. Oh, and get rejected by a witch, another vampire and a human in the space of one year. Man, I guess I should be grateful for the fact that I have no soul – otherwise, I'd have probably killed myself by now with depression.

"Where's Jenna and Jeremy?" I asked, not really too bothered – it just felt a little strange not having someone to flirt with me as soon as I walked through the door.

"Jenna's at a fundraiser's meeting, and Jeremy's doing God knows what with Anna." Elena snapped, clearly on edge about the fact that she was having her cousin come over to visit. Not that I blame her, after the meeting with 'daddy' John, I'd be pretty pessimistic about any other long lost family members popping in. I wrinkled my nose at the mention of Anna, she was such an annoying little bitch – even when we were all human again; still, I shouldn't be surprised that she and Jeremy are together – his taste in women is almost as bad as his taste in TShirts. No offence to Jeremy, but _Vicky_, seriously?

"She's here – by the way guys, don't make it to obvious that you're both vampires." Elena trilled, snapping me out of my (horrific) thoughts of Vicky and Jeremy doing it, (not that Vicky's a bad kisser but, you know, with her drug addiction and stuff – gross).

"I don't know about my brother, but I've got your back baby." I winked cheesily – for old times sake. She rolled her eyes and drifted towards the door, it's times like this when I can actually understand why she and Stefan are together.

"Nice move, jackass."

"Pfft. At least I'm not some weakling who feeds off animal blood."

"Still a jackass."

"Still a weakling."

"You know, if you minus the whole super human strength and blood drinking thing – you two could actually be mistaken for a pair of obnoxious, human brothers." Elena mused sarcastically, and, yet again, I was left wondering what on Earth was she doing with my wimpy-ass brother, Stefan.

"Like I said before: I've got your back baby," I smirked, brushing past her to open the door.

"Hey! I'm opening the damn door!" She squealed, doing that pathetic slap thing that girls do when they want a guy to back off. Smirking, I opened the door regardless, only to come face-to-face with an exceptionally hot brunette.

"Hi! I'm Sonny, is Elena here?" She said in an overly-perky, yet kind of similar to Elena's, voice.

"Sonny!" She squealed, doing that other annoying hugging thing that girls do when they're excited.

"Hi, Elena." She smiled, obviously not following the girly-hug signals that were almost as obvious as the amount of hair gel in Stefan's hair. What can I say? My type of woman.

"So, Sonny, I'd like you to meet the love of my life, _Stefan_." I winced – did she really need to call him 'love of her life'? What ever happened to good old fashioned boyfriend and girlfriend?

"Hi Stefan," Sonny smiled at him – ah, yes, another soon-to-be member of the never ending Stefan Salvatore fan club. And I was starting to like her as well.

"And this is Damon." Elena introduced – what, no special title for me? Geez, you'd think she could have at least landed me with 'ex love of my life,' or even 'the love of my life's brother.' On second thoughts, maybe no title is a good thing – I really can't be seen as my brother's lap dog.

"Hi," she smiled, raising her hand to shake mine – what was this? A meet and greet or closing a deal? I smirked and leaned forward to give her a peck on the cheek – my signature move. Which, for the record, totally beats Stefan's 'one armed hug' weirdo thing, seriously – how does that guy get girls? He looks like Edward Cullen without the lipstick. Elena growled at me, rolling her eyes as if to say 'why do you have to be such a man-whore?' You know, for a girl who claims to be part of one of Mystic Falls' founding families – she sure can be a bitch at times. Which is annoying, since, let's face it, there's _nothing _that attracts me more than a bitchy, brooding, hard to get girl. Well, except for a bitchy, brooding, hard to get _blonde _girl – but as far as I know, that type of girl doesn't exist; so I have to settle for a brunette instead.

"Uhh, hi, _Damon_," I smirked at Sonny – I've got to admit, I was secretly grateful that her name was only two syllables long – it was a _lot _easier to remember than all of those ridiculously long names like: Carolyn and Katherine, seriously, how can anyone expect a guy to remember a name that's _three whole _syllables long? It's ridiculous. What's more is that Sonny was actually hot – ask any guy, it's ten times easier to remember a hot girl's name than it is to remember an average pimply girls'. Anyway, back to the actual point of the story:

"Nice to meet you _sonny_, I have a good feeling that we'll be _really _close friends," I drawled, all rude innuendos intended. Of course, that was her cue to wrinkle her nose in disgust and take an instinctive step back – hey, you can't blame a guy for trying. Stefan growled a little – warning me to stop being such a douchebag, but I quickly glanced at the clock, it had been just over an hour – giving me full allowance to be as much of a jerk as I wanted to. I winked at Stefan, who had obviously just figured out the time – slow and nice, not a good combination. Chuckling inwardly, I slipped an arm around Elena's waist

"Why don't you help me take your cousin's bags to her room?" I whispered seductively, enjoying the close proximity of our two bodies, as well as the fact that I was managing to get on Stefan's nerves. Elena gave me her 'not buying it' glare, before picking up a bag and slowly making her way up the stair case – I made a grab for Sonny's other suitcase, but she quickly snatched it out of my grasp. I fixed the Californian with a quizzical glare,

"I don't like pervs touching my stuff," she said icily – I couldn't help but smirk at this immediate reaction. If there was one thing that she needed to know, it was that I, Damon Salvatore, could not resist a challenge – and it looked as if the new girl herself, was handing me one on a silver platter. Something tells me that this was going to be an interesting summer…


End file.
